So, you finally noticed...?
by Nikkeh
Summary: Takeo x Sae! Nanaka x Aburatsubo! I finally got CHAPTER 5 up! Sorry for the long delay, I was having some problems.. Sorry.
1. So, you finally noticed...?

**So, you finally noticed...?**

It was a long and tiring day. I was just thankful to have gotten all of my first semester exams out of the way. Has half a year already passed since Aikawa, Nakatomi, and Sawanoguchi joined The Magic Club? "Sawanoguchi..," I mutter softly under my breath as I feel my face turn a slight red at the mere thought of her. As I near the clubroom I hear a familiar voice. "Takakura-sempai!!," I heard Sawanoguchi shout. "Oh! Sawano--," I got cut off just as Sawanoguchi runs straight into me. Without thinking I automatically embrace her for a split second as we both end up tumbling to the floor. 

I turned a deep crimson red, wishing these little moments would last forever. Quickly we both jumped up and did a deep bow. "Oh Takakura-sempai.. I'm so sorry I just didn't wanna be late and I guess I was running to fast to get here and.. Ok I forgot what I was gonna say.. But I truly am sorry.. I'm always just a screw-up..," as her voice trailed off I could sense the pain in her voice as if she thought I would hate her so for merely knocking me down. How could I ever get angry at her? When I cared so much but never knew how to show it. I thought it might be in my best interest to try and comfort her some. Besides, for once we were actually alone. Placing comforting hand on her shoulder I simply looked down with an awkward smile. "Listen.. It's quite OK. Actually you're not late at all. You're early in fact. Remember at the last meeting I said we'd meet an hour later so we could take a small break for all the exams so we could concentrate more on our magic?," the second she looked up at me with those endearing eyes I felt myself shoot a bright red.

"Oh Takakura-sempai! Don't you know I came here early just to be with you all alone?," Sawanoguchi quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and started to kiss me passionately. I could only stand there wide-eyed and stifle a slight moan as her lips touched mine in such a way I'd never felt before. I squeezed her tightly in an embrace as we continued to kiss each other passionately in the hall outside the clubroom. "Takakura-sempai...," she muttered softly as she pulled me into the darken clubroom. "Finally.. I'm gonna get laid!!," I thought, "And with the person I love most!" "Takakura-sempai..", she whispered softly. "Hm? Nani?," I replied. "Takakura-sempai..?"

"Um.. Takakura-sempai? Are you OK?," Sawanoguchi asked as I came out of my little trance. "Erm.. Yah! I'm fine I was just uh.. Thinking of what erm.. Magic we'd do in club today!," I said looking down at the floor and wiping away the small nosebleed that had started from my thoughts. "Oh OK! It's just that you kinda started to mutter to yourself.. And I was kinda worried..," she was looking down at the floor as she said all this but kept glancing up at me. Looking for some kind of response maybe? I didn't know I was still blushing my ass off just at the fact of being alone with her.

"Well.. Since your here.. Wanna help me set up some stuff for the meeting?," I opened the club door and proceeded into the small area. "Sure! As long as I won't get in the way..," Sawanoguchi replied with her usual carefree grin. "Oh yeah! Takakura-sempai! I brought some of those pictures we took at our last trip to the beach. I figured we could put them in the club scrapbook!," she said happily while rummaging through her things in search of the pictures she had placed there. "Sure! That sounds like a great idea. Hm.. Now where did I place the scrap book..?," My voice trailed off some as I pondered where I had placed it. _"Oh that's right! I placed it under the table for safe keeping.," I thought to myself as I got down on my hands and knees and searched the boxes under the table for the book. _

"Oh here they are!," Sawanoguchi said happily. Then all of a sudden I felt something smack me right in the ass. Startled I let out a small "ack" and jumped. Cracking my head right on the underside of the table. "Ow! Fuck nuts!! That's gonna leave a mark..," I replied as I rubbed the back of my head and came out from under the table. "Oh my! Takakura-sempai! I'm so sorry! I yanked the book I had the pictures in out of my bag and I guess I kinda lost my grip and they hit your.. Bottom.. I'm really sorry!!," she said quickly then did a deep respectful bow. Continuing to rub the point of impact on my head I just simply nodded and looked at her, "It's quite alright. I know it was just an accident. Besides.. I could never get angry at y--," realizing I was starting to say my thoughts a loud I cut myself off and turned a slight red. 

_"Shit!! Erm.. Maybe she didn't hear that last little bit..," I thought to myself. Sawanoguchi looked up at me with those caring eyes, I could see that she was also a slight red. "Takakura-sempai… Wh-What did.. What did you mean by that..?," She asked me. I could feel myself start to turn a darker red as she asks me such a question. "_How could I answer it!? How could I tell her that I love her so much that I could never even think of getting angry at her!? How could I so willingly tell her how I feel about her without the fear of pain and rejection!? How much more time is there gonna to be before I get laid!?_," all these thoughts ran through my mind as I tried to think of a way to avoid the question completely. _

I simply just scratched the back of my head and gave a nervous laugh. "So.. I found the book so how 'bout we add the new pics?," I said quietly while picking the scrapbook off the floor. I turned back to Sawanoguchi just as she let out a small sigh. I guess she realized I was trying to avoid the question. I just hoped she didn't take it the wrong way, in thinking that had to feelings for her at all. I pulled out two fold-up chairs that were lying against the wall and placed them in front of the table. I sat down in one and looked up her with a small smile in motioned for her to sit in the other seat beside myself. As she sat down beside me a glanced at her some and turned a light red at our closeness, then placing the scrapbook on the table I turned to the back were the blank pages were. 

"Here are the new ones I just got developed," Sawanoguchi said softly as she handed me the small stack of pictures. As I reached for the pictures in her hand I accidentally touched her hand with my own. Without saying anything I hesitated for a moment enjoying the small touch between us then took the pictures from her hand. I looked at each one for a moment before placing them in the scrapbook. Some were individual pictures of the others. I smiled some and turned a slight red as I admired the one of Sawanoguchi in her bikini. I would have stared longer if I weren't for getting the little questing look from her. "These pictures are really good. You really have a talent here!", I replied, "And you look great in a bikini too..," I added softly hoping she would hear after the words left my mouth. She leaned closer to me some, "Nani? What was that last little thing you said?" "I erm.. I mean.. Nothing! Nothing at all! I was just muttering to myself! Heh.. Heh..," I replied to her nervously as I felt my face heat up.

I placed the picture of her in book and looked at the last one there. I was shocked to see what the picture was. "What the..," my voice trailed off as I still couldn't believe what the picture was. The picture was taken just as I had bent over to pick up some large rocks to move them out of the way. But why would she want a close up pick of my ass? She leaned over and no sooner did she see what picture it was then she snatched it from my hands. I turned and looked at her curiously but all I saw was her staring at the tabletop. She was a dark crimson red, my how beautiful she looked when blushing. "Sawanoguchi..? Erm.. Um.. Why do have a pic of.. Well.. Y'know..," I asked her softly in a curious voice hoping she wouldn't think I was mad at her. "Ta-Takakura-sempai! I.. Um.. The camera just kinda like.. Uh.. Went off and.. Um.. Snapped a pic of your sex—I mean nice—your.. Bottom..," she looked away from me after saying that and buried her face in her hands. _"Did she just compliment my ass..?_," I pondered this thought for a moment, but the extremely soft sounds of her trying to stifle her tears broke me from the thought. 

Before I realized it I had placed my right arm around her shoulders and had given it a comforting squeeze. I heard her give a muffled gasp at my actions. I suppose she was as shocked as I was. "Takakura-sempai.. I—I'm sorry..," Sawanoguchi mumbled, I could hear the she was on the bleak of sobbing right there. I still don't know how I got up the courage but I pulled her in closer to myself. Just as I did she snuggled right into my chest and cried softly. I slowly rubbed her back in soothing circles attempting to comfort her more, and more or less to say that I didn't mind that she took that picture. At this time I began to realize our intimate position and I felt my face grow warmer and my body go tense. Her tears subsided and I think she started to realize our embrace. My school uniform shirt was moist from her tears but that didn't bather me. Sawanoguchi slowly looked up to meet her eyes with my own, while still snuggled tightly against my chest. When she looked at me her face was red. I don't know if it was from blushing, crying, or maybe a little of both. All I did was give her a nervous smile due to the fact I didn't know what to do and plus I was enjoying this all too much. She smiled back at me warmly and without a word she nuzzled her head under my neck and wrapped her arms around my waist lightly then gave a gentle squeeze. 

"So your not mad about the picture..?," I heard her ask. I squeezed her tightly and rubbed her back more, "Like I kinda said earlier.. I could never get angry at you.." I leaned down to her ear and whispered softly, "You know why that is don't you?" "No.. Why is that..?," she asked softly and gave my waist another gentle squeeze. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. It just seemed like the right time. It was now or never. Moving my head so my lips were only a few centimeters away I replied to her softly, "It's be—because..," my voice trailed off as I tried to find more confidence to tell her. Just as I started with those few words I felt her body get tense along mine. "It's because.. Sawanoguchi.. Because I—I… I love.. You..," "Oh Takakura..," she said softly and pulled away from my chest to look me in the eyes. Her face was as red as my own she leaned forward some, only a few inches from my face, "Takakura.. I—I feel the same way..," she glanced down and locked her eyes with mine again, "I.. I love you too.." 

Sawanoguchi moved her arms from around my waist and wrapped them around my neck. I pulled her in closer and kissed her passionately. This feeling felt so right, and for the first time it wasn't a fantasy. It was real. She was real. The emotion was real. The whole situation was real. She pushed her body closer into mine as we deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped my lips as she pushed a little more on me. Before I knew it she had pushed me out of the chair and she landed on top of me for the second time today. She looked at me and was about to apologize like she always does. I simply just placed my index finger on her lips and told her it was all right. I sat up straight and she moved into my lap. Again, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed mine snuggly around her waist. She started to say something but I cut her off short my placing my mouth on hers. Since her mouth was slightly open from starting to speak I took this as an invitation and slipped my tongue gently in her mouth. At the first touch of my tongue on her own I felt her get tense for a moment then let out a muffled moan. 

This was the perfect way to end a rough day. The exams had us both stressed out this week and I believe we both needed this "little relaxation" session. No sooner did I start to go a little further by moving my hands slowly below her waist than the club door was pushed open. "N-Naniiiiii?!!  What the hell's been going on here?! Sae! Takakura-sempai!!," Nakatomi exclaimed.  As soon as we heard Nakatomi's voice than we broke our kiss and jumped up. We were both a dark crimson red as we straightened our clothes and tried to think of what to say. We looked at Nakatomi, to each other, then back at Nakatomi. "Um.. Nanaka.. I know that this kinda looks strange but um.. I'm not sure how to exactly put it but it just kind of happened..," Sawanoguchi's voice trailed off some as she tried to explain. "Sae.. Sae.. Sae..," Nakatomi shook her head some then looked at Sawanoguchi with a sly grin. "We've been best friends since kindergarten, ne? Don't ya think I of all people would be the most understanding to catch you doing something like this?," Sawanoguchi simply just nodded in her friend's direction as I stood there, silent, and scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. Nakatomi's face went from being all non-caring to serious. "There is one thing I'm worried about.. How are you two gonna break this to Aburatsubo-sempai? We all know how he feels about you, Takakura-sempai." I gasped slightly and nodded, "We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there." "Well, Takakura-sempai.. That gives you a whole 5 minutes before he gets here for you to figure that out. Unless you're going to be sneaky about the whole relationship," Nakatomi shouted at me. "I don't like being sneaky.. It makes me feel so guilty on the inside when I do it and like a minute later I end up telling everyone the truth..," her voice trailed off and she glanced up at me, looking in my facial expression in hopes of finding something we could do. I wrapped my arms tightly around her body and gave her a tight squeeze, "Don't worry.. We'll tell Aburatsubo.. I just hope he'll take this well.."

There ya have it! Chapter 1! ^_~ Please R&R and tell me what ya think. I'm currently working on chapter 2 and will have it up shortly. This was my 1st MTT fiction and only my 2nd fan fiction, ever! So please don't bitch at me too much in the reviews. Ja ne! ~*~Nikkeh~*~


	2. The truth is revealed...

****WARNING!!!! There is a slight spoiler in this! Very slight though, I think**** _The truth is revealed…_

I was glad that the club meeting had been pushed back an hour so I could go home and take a small nap. As I approached the school door I thought back to the dream I had during my nap that involved my Takeo. I feel myself turn a slight red as I think about it and shake it off before I enter. It seemed somewhat weird to see the halls so empty when going to club instead of seeing them like this when leaving. My heart pounds more and more as I get closer and closer to the club. Just to know I get to see my Takeo makes me so happy. As I get a few feet from the club I can hear the muttering of the others.

I slid open the club door, walked through, and shut it on my way in. "Hi! Sorry I'm late. I kinda over slept," I place my bag with my uniform in it on the floor and slid my way over to Takeo giving him a seductive grin. To my surprise he look at me as if he were worried about something. Nakatomi looked so pale and like something had terribly happened. "Uh.. Is everything OK? Or did something happen that I should know about?," I questioned as a looked from Nakatomi to Takeo. The silence was deafening and the more the silence went on the more I wondered what was going on and why they were all so reluctant to tell me. 

"Aburatsubo.. You're my best friend so.. For what I'm about to say I hope you'll be happy for me..," Takeo's voice trailed off as he scratched the back of his head. I looked at him curiously wondering what news he had to tell. "OK.. Proceed..," I said just wanting to know the fuck was going on. "Erm.. How can I put this..," his face shot the cutest shade of red, I suppose he was embarrassed to say whatever he was going to say, "Uh.. Me and Sawanoguchi.. We're…," he glanced at Sawanoguchi who just gave him a comforting smile, it angered me so when she always did this, but Takeo couldn't possibly mean that he and her were..? Nah.. It can't be.. Takeo took a deep breath and finally said it, "Me and Sawanoguchi.. We're a couple now.. Heh Heh.. Isn't that good news?" 

My mouth fell a gape when I heard him utter those words. My heart felt like it had been ripped into so many microscopic pieces. "_Me and Sawanoguchi.. We're a couple now.._," the words repeated in the back of my mind. I wanted to pretend this was just some horrible nightmare, even though I know it wasn't. _"How.. How could the one I love so much do this to me? Why would he chose that little bitch of an underclassmen over me?! Can't he see that I can, and would, love him more than she could ever hope to?!!_," the thoughts ran through my mind so quickly. I couldn't stand to be there. I didn't want to be there with him and that.. That _thing. _Without much thinking I quickly snatched up my things and darted out the door. I think I might have accidentally shoved Nakatomi into the wall, but I was too angered and hurt to really notice anything. All I know I wanted was to get home and cry by myself.

I kept running until I found myself outside the school. I slowed down to a depressed stroll as I continued my way home. "_Did I do something to make him not love me? Did my flirtatious actions push him farther away rather than bring him closer? Why would he do something to hurt me so if I am his 'best friend'? Why would he do this? Why..?_," these thoughts ran through my mind. All the thoughts were clouded with "why" and "what if" questions. I felt the tears begin to slide down my cheeks. I couldn't go home and walk in with tears, because there's no way I could tell my mother and there's no way I could avoid her knowing if I walked in with tears in my eyes and early home from the club meeting. She is a good mother even though she can be extremely pesky at times. 

I sat down on a bench in a secluded area of the nearby park. I set my stuff on the ground near my feet and buried my face in my hands and let the tears come. The evening air was cool and felt somewhat comforting from what all had happened. I wiped my tears away from my face with my shirtsleeve and tried to get a hold of myself so I could go home in peace. "Aburatsubo-sempai..?," I heard a familiar voice whisper to me. I glanced up some from my hands and realized it was Nakatomi. "Na—Nakatomi.. Wha—What are you doing here..? Why didn't you.. Stay at the.. Meeting?," I questioned her as I tried more to fight back the tears that tried to break through the more I tried to speak. She didn't answer at first but instead sat down beside me on the bench and placed a comforting hand on my left shoulder. "Listen..," she started slowly, "I know how you must feel.. That's why I left the meeting and went after you.. I know how hard it must be on you.. Trust me.. I know rejection is a hard thing.. I've dealt with it myself, y'know.. Sometimes the best thing you need is just a shoulder to cry on.. It really helped me.." 

I simply nodded, and she tried to pull me closer. I complied and buried my face against her shoulder and just let the tears come. Nakatomi wrapped her arms around me tightly and slowly started to rub my back. "It—it's just.. I just.. I just don't know.. What to do..," I tried to speak but she just gave me a gentle squeeze. "Shhh.. Everything is gonna be OK.. I promise. Just try to relax.. I'm here for you..," she said and gently began to stroke my hair. The tears began to slowly subside as her attempts to comfort me had actually worked. Even though this day had turned into a total nightmare I really didn't feel alone. I actually felt like I had someone that understood what I was feel and everything that I had gone through and what I was going through.

And then it hit me. She _did _know what I was going through and she _did _know what I was feeling and the thoughts that ran through my head. She felt this way because I had put her through the same thing. When she told me how much she cared and loved me that one day I pretty much blew her off even though I do have a lot of feelings for her, but I did try to comfort her a little. Why would she comfort me at I time like this when I didn't do it for her when she went through it? Did she really care about me that much to put the past in the past and just worry about my well-being? I wrapped my arms gently against her body and I felt her give a slight, startled gasp at my actions. I squeezed her gently and pulled my head away from her shoulder to I could look her in the eyes. "Nakatomi.. I—I'm really sorry..," my voice trailed off some as she gave me a curious look. "What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong that I can think of," she replied and gave me a concerned look. "Yes I have. You know that as well as I do. That day you told me how you feel towards me," I began as her face went from concerned to shocked and hurt, "That day I treated you as if I didn't care at all about your feelings. The truth is that I do.. I didn't say it that day because I didn't want to give you any hope and I figured you'd get over it quickly. But now I realize exactly what you went through.. How you felt.. What your thought.. The total feel of hurt and rejection..," my voice trailed off as I felt the tears swell up in my eyes again.

"Aburatsubo-sempai..," she started but I cut her off, "Listen.. I don't know why your even here to comfort me.. Especially after the way I treated you that day.. I still feel bad about it, but why don't you take what just happened as a moment of revenge?" "Aburatsubo-sempai.. Even though I know I can be a complete bitch at times doesn't mean that I would stop caring about you.. Even though after the way you treated me I could still never get over you.. I guess I just really like you OK?!," she snapped at me towards the end. It only made me chuckle to see her have her usual personality instead of being so damn serious. "Na—Nani?! So now your laughing at me?! Well, it is good to see you laugh.. But still!," I simply just smiles and moved my face closer to hers. "Y'know.. Sometimes you talk to much..," and with that, I still don't really know why, I quickly pressed my lips against her own and stole a small kiss. 

To my surprise I enjoyed it even more than that one time Takeo accidentally kissed me. Was the one I neglected the one I really loved after all? When I looked back into her face she was the cutest shade of red. Even more cute that Takeo? I just smiled at her and felt my face start to turn a slight red compared to her dark, crimson shade, "Well I guess I finally found something that keeps you quiet, ne?" I chuckled some as she just sat with a shocked look on her face, and her arms still locked around me and mine around her. I pulled her in closer and laid my head back on her shoulder and she did the same to me. "Aburatsubo-sempai.. Why did you..?," her voice trailed off some and instead of answering I simply just gave her a tight squeeze and blew gently on her neck. 

When I blew against her neck softly I felt her give a little shiver and nuzzled her face against my neck. She gave a soft sigh and I felt her lips gently press against the flesh of my neck. I felt my face heat up some more and countered her little kiss. I then began to feel that I was actually enjoying this as much as she was. The question is why, though. I had totally forgot about Takeo and my only thoughts were that of Nakatomi. It really didn't seem to matter much that Takeo now had Sawanoguchi. As long as I had such a good friend like Nakatomi everything was going to be fine. Maybe the term "good friend" isn't good enough. Maybe we _could _become more, then again maybe not. I just really didn't want her to feel the pain like I gave her before. I just wanted to be there for her as much as she was for me. 

The evening sun was setting more and the daylight was quickly turning into night. "Nakatomi I maybe we should be getting home. It will soon be dark and all," I whispered softly in her ear. "Mmhmm..," was the only response I got and she gave me another tight squeeze. I guess she didn't want to let go and actually I didn't want to either for some reason. We sat there on the bench locked in each other's arms for a bit longer then I pulled my head away from her shoulder and loosened my arms around her waist. She also reluctantly pulled away from my shoulder and gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and gave her back a small rub before standing up. 

I picked up my stuff as she stood up. I gently put my left hand on her right shoulder and smiled some, "Since it's getting dark is it OK if I walk you home?," I questioned due to the fact it seemed like the right thing to do. "_It's more or less because you want to not because you feel it's the right thing to do…_," a voice in the back of my head muttered. I shook it off some as Nakatomi simply nodded while her face blushed. We slowly strolled our way in the direction of her house. The streetlights had just started to light up giving the area a warm, kind of romantic glow. The stores along the street had started to close shop for the day, mainly the sidewalk cafés. 

Even though we were walking in silence we were both enjoying the walk. We started to near an alley but I didn't think anything of it until we heard a large crash of the trashcans. Nakatomi jumped and clung to my arm just as I reach my other arm in front of her in protection. The only thing that emerged from the alley way a scruffy looking cat. We both let out a soft sigh of relief and I chuckled some at the whole situation until I realized that Nakatomi still clung to my arm. I looked down and gave her a comforting smile as she looked up and turned red. "I—I'm sorry Aburatsubo-sempai," she said as she quickly let go of my arm. "It's OK I didn't think it was an alley cat at first either," and as I said that I gently slid my arm around her shoulders to give her a secure feeling. She gasped some at my actions but quickly snuggled herself into my side as we continued our way to her house.

As we got to the entrance of her house she squeezed me tightly in a hug and I returned to hug. She looked up at with a happy smile on her face I haven't seen since before she told me about the feelings she had for myself, "Aburatsubo-sempai.. Thanks a lot." I smiled and placed a small kiss on her forehead, "I think I should be the one saying 'thanks' more than you." We hugged one last time before we said good-bye and she dashed into her home. I smiled some and made my way to my own home. As I walked along the dimly lit streets I realized how lonely I felt walking home, and yet how warm and comfortable I felt when I was with Nakatomi. 

I strolled in through the door to my house and shouted, "I'm home!" My mom walked out from the kitchen and greeted me, "Your dinner is in the oven so it would stay warm." I nodded and got my dinner and quickly ate it then, after saying "good night", I made my way up to my room and flung myself on my bed. The only thing I could think about was my time with Nakatomi. I had completely forgotten about losing Takeo to Sawanoguchi. I gently placed my fingers to my lips as I remembered the kiss I gave her. "_Could I really be over Takeo so quickly and already have fallen deeply in love with another?_", this thought kept running through my mind as I closed my eyes and replayed the whole scene with Nakatomi over again until I slowly drifted off into sleep.

Okies! I know this one was kinda shorter than chapter one. I've started work on chapter 3 but it probably won't be posted as quickly as this one was. ._.;; Sorry it's just my birthday is coming up so I'll be busy! ^_~ Please R&R and tell me what ya think and any comments on what I should do for the next chapters would be appreciated! ~*~Nikkeh~*~    


	3. The next morning...

The next morning… 

I stretched some and yawned as I began to wake up from the annoying buzz of my alarm clock. I smiled some and felt my face grow warm as I remember all that had happened the day before. The whole thing felt like a dream, I still wasn't sure if it was real or not but deep down I knew it was. I tossed my left arm over to the right to hit the snooze so it would shut up. No sooner did I do this than I fell right out of bed and nearly cracked my head off the table by my bed where my alarm clocked sat. "Ow..," I muttered and pulled myself up and turned off the annoying thing that kept buzzing loudly. "Sae! Are ya up? Your gonna be late for school if ya don't hurry!," I heard my sister yell up to me. "OK! I'll be down in a sec, Saki!," I hollered back down and quickly began to throw on my school uniform. I rushed down the stairs, but I guess I rushed too much because no sooner did I go down two steps than I tripped and fell down the rest.

"Ow.. that's the second time I've fallen today and I haven't even left the house yet! This is gonna be a painful day I just know it..," I muttered and pulled myself up again. "Uh.. you OK?," I heard Saki ask. "Yah.. I'm fine but I gotta get going. I'll see ya after club today, OK?," I replied as I grabbed my things and darted out the door. "I hope Takeo is having a better morning than I am," I say softly to myself as I rub the back of my head where I had hit when tumbling down the stairs. I quickened my pace so I could meet up with Nanaka and ask her how it went when she went to catch up with Aburatsubo-sempai. I kept walking fast and was more concentrated on my thoughts than where I was going and ended up walking into some one. "Eek! Gomennasai*! I wasn't watching where I was going and I was just thinking about some things and I'm really sor—," my sentence got cut off when I felt the person place their index finger on my lips. I looked up to see who it was and when I saw it was Takeo I felt my face blush slightly.

Takeo just simply smiled at me. "So what'cha in such a hurry for?," he asked and removed his finger from my lips. "I rushing so I could talk to Nanaka and know how everything went," I answered and looked down at the ground. I heard him give a slight sigh then place his right arm around my shoulders, "I know what ya mean.. So shall we get going..?" His voice was soft, concerned, and trailed off towards the end. I snuggled in closer to him and we started our way to Nanaka's house.

We stopped just out side the walkway to Nanaka's house where she always waits unless something's wrong. "I hope Nanaka's OK..," I muttered softly then looked up at Takeo. "Hm? What's wrong?," he asked with a concerned look on his face. "I'm not sure.. Nanaka always waits here for me unless something is wrong.. I better go check inside. Wait here for me?," I smiles some and he nodded in agreement and I headed on down the walk and enter her mom's health food store. The small bell on the door chimed lightly as I entered and Nanaka's mom greeted me.

"Hey Sae! What ya doin' here? Don't ya know Nanaka already left?," she said to me. "Wha..? She left with out me..?," I asked and I heard the pain in my own voice. Nanaka's mom just gave me a funny look and replied, "Yeah. She left with that one boy what's his name. The one with the long hair." I shocked expression crossed my face, "You mean Aburatsubo-sempai?!," I asked sort of loudly. "Yeah that's his name! Anyways they left only a few minutes ago so maybe you can still catch up with them in ya like," she told me. I nodded and did a small respective bow, "Domo, arigato gozaimasu**! Ja ne!," I said and quickly darted out the door and ran up to Takeo to tell him what I had heard.

"Takeo! Takeo! Takeo! Takeo!," I shouted as I ran towards him. He looked at me concernedly, "Hm? What is it, Sae? Is everything OK?" "Well, I think so but I'm not quite sure. I asked Nanaka's mom where she was and she told that Nanaka left a few minutes ago with Aburatsubo-sempai.," I told him all that I knew and he seemed as shocked as I was when I heard the news. "Hmm.. Well I guess that's a good thing, ne? I mean I think it is.. Actually, to tell you the truth, I honestly don't know what to think. How about you?," he scratched the back of his head some and then looked at him when he questioned. "I dunno either.. I guess well find out at school," I replied and Takeo nodded and placed his arm back around my shoulders. "So, shall we get going?," he questioned with a soft smiles; I simply nodded and smiled back in agreement.

After a short time we reached the school I gave Takeo a quick peck on the cheek and toddled off to my class. When I entered the room I saw Nanaka dazed off with a smile on her face and a slight blush. I sat down in the desk beside her since we still had about ten minutes before attendance was taken and class begins. "Nanaka.. You OK?," I asked her softly and I guess I pulled her out of her day dream. She looked at me and was a deeper shade of red than ever, "Sae!," she exclaimed in some excitement, "How long have you been sitting there?" I blinked some in slight confusedness then answered, "I just got here a few secs ago, and I'm curious to one thing." "Hm? You wanna know what happened with me and Aburatsubo-sempai yesterday and why I didn't wait for you, ne?," she asked. It sometimes surprised me that Nanaka could know what I was about to say even before I mentioned it. I simply nodded and waited to here what she had to say like any best friend would. She smiled warmly and began to tell what had happened.

"Well after I left the club meeting I found him on a park bench. He had his hands buried in his hands and was crying softly," Nanaka looked a bit depressed when she said that and took a deep breath before continuing. "I sat down beside him. He was quite surprised that I was there. I told him that sometimes the best thing ya need is just a shoulder to cry on. I pulled him close and he complied and let the tears go on my shoulder. I felt so bad for him and yet I was enjoying it, y'know? I mean, I can't help it, I still have the same feelings for him. His tears slowly subsided so I guess I was helping some. Then, he looked up at me and said he was sorry. I gave him a curious look because at the time I couldn't think of what he could be sorry for. He told be he was sorry for how he treated me that day.. That day I told him how I felt about him.. How I love him.. And how he had treated me poorly.. He told me he felt bad for doing that.. Especially since he does have feelings for me.. He just didn't want to give me any hope, though, because of how he feels for Takakura-sempai. And now that he had gone through all this he knew what I went through with the rejection he gave me.. He asked me why I didn't take his pain of rejection as a moment of revenge instead of being there for him.. I told him that I still felt the same way that I did before. The next thing I knew he wrapped his arms gently against my waist and kissed me softly on the lips," Nanaka turned a slight red and a smile crossed her face as she continued, "We held each other in our arms for a bit, each comforting the other. Then he walked me home."

I was shocked to here this yet I was happy for both of them. "Wow! Nanaka, that's wonderful! So are you two a couple now?," I asked happily. She didn't answer. She just glanced at the floor and was a slight red then looked back up at me, "Don't ya wanna know why we didn't walk to school this morning like we've always done before?" I blinked some and replied, "Yes. I am a little curious but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but if you do then go right head because I am your best friend and I'll always be here for you, OK?" She smiled and then proceeded to explain.

"Well my morning started out like always. My little brother bitching about not wanting to go to school and my mom bitching about how he has to blah blah and that we both need to each a healthy breakfast before we go. Anyways, I waited outside by the sidewalk like always when I saw Aburatsubo approach. He smiled sweetly when he saw me standing and walked up to me. I said hi and ask him what he was doing here since it's out of his way to come to my house to get to school. He shrugged some and said he wasn't quite sure but it felt like the right thing to do. He smiled again and asked if it was all right if he walked me to school. Of course, I said yes—sorry Sae but this was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. We headed off for school and after a few minutes he slyly took hold of my hand. I looked up at him curiously—I know I was blushing..—and he just smiled warmly and squeezed my hand. We continued our way and I wished that walk could last forever and I was so depressed when we reached our destination. He said, "Well I gotta go to class and I know you do, too" With that he gave me a quick peck on the cheek, smiled, and went off. I couldn't believe all this happened but I was glad it did. I came in here to think about the whole thing and then you came in and that's all," she smiled warmly and I was happy for her and I was really happy that Aburatsubo-sempai was taking this well.

"I'm so glad that you and Aburatsubo-sempai are finally a couple now!," I exclaimed happily. "Well.. It's not official..," her voice trailed off with a hint of pain. Nanaka sighed softly, "Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see. But to tell ya the truth I'm just happy he's finally recognized me now. Although, I really didn't think it'd be like this after the way he acted when I told him how I felt. I'm not complaining about it's just.. Well.. y'know.." I nodded some, "I know what you mean. I felt the same way about Takeo." Our teacher took our attendance and it was time to begin class so I moved back to my seat and tried to pay attention. It was hard thought, because I kept thinking of Takeo and how happy I was for Nanaka and Aburatsubo-sempai.

Ahem.. I know this was shorter than the last chapter but this one was kinda hard to do. o.;; Anyways the next chapter well be quite the sight to see! *-*!! R&R!! Hm.. Shall I give a preview? Ah why not! ^_^ Lets make this quick and not give anything away. Aburatsubo's fan club finds out about Nanaka's and Aburatsubo's flirtatious actions. The fur will fly! The up coming chapter is taken from Nanaka's point of view. ~*~Nikkeh~*~

Translations: *I'm sorry! **Thank you very much!


	4. Crossed Affections...

Crossed Affections… 

I yawned and stretched some as I rummaged through my locker. The school day was over but I still had to go to the club meeting. I threw my math book into my bag and cursed softly as it fell and scattered some of my things. I knelt down and started to carelessly shove my things back into my bag. "Humph! So there you are," I heard a voice say as I zipped my bag shut. I stood to my feet to meet eyes with this person. She had on a violet cardigan, as opposed to Kitanohashi High's standard light yellow. Right off I knew who she was. She was the president of the freaky group of girls that worships everything Aburatsubo touches. 

"Uh.. Is there something you need?," I was trying to be nice even though I just wanted to say, "fuck off, I've got something more important to do." I've come to inform you that you are putting yourself at high risk," she spat as if she was talking to some wrenched creature. "Hm? What do you mean by that?," I asked and I could here myself begin to snap towards the end of the sentence. "Humph! We see how you are always smutting around with his Aya-ness. And the worse part of it is he's playing right back! You must have some nerve doing such a thing! Your nothing but a little whore who's trying to take away the person who is rightfully mine! And what is up with him giving you that little kiss before class? Did you pay him for that or something?!," she was beginning to yell at me. The way she said it. The things she said. My self-control was slipping. If she did one more thing I'd completely snap. 

"Rightfully yours? RIGHTFULLY YOURS, MY ASS!! It's not my fault that Aburatsubo-sempai acts like that around me! He's going through a tough time and I'm the only who he thinks really gives a damn! And another thing! No, I would never pay anyone for anything thing affectional! I still don't even know why he did it myself, and why the fuck you I tell a little stuck up bitch like yourself about my personal life! So why don't you and your little mentally ill club go get yourselves a real life and stop fawning over someone who doesn't even personally know you. You might as well have a crush on a movie star because that's probably got the same chances of them loving you back!," I was right up in her taking the last bit of my self-control to avoid striking her. With a scorn look on my face I awaited her comeback. "Why you no good, rotten little bitch!," is all I heard of her reply and then I felt the left side of my face sting with pain as her right hand connected with it.

I stumbled back a pace or two and clasped the side of my face. I heard someone yell, "Stop it!" It was no use. "_That's the final straw and payback's gonna be a bitch for her.._," I thought for a moment while I regained my stamina. "Humph! That should teach you a lesson! Next time it will be much worse!", she spat that at me and began to laugh mockingly at me. I simply removed my hand from my face and replied, "Who said there's gonna be a 'next time'?" All she was able to do was question my statement with a "Huh?" before I tackled her to the ground. She started to scream in fear. It agitated me more than anything and I let my right hand curl into a tight fist. With my right hand prepared I drew back and held her still by curling my left hand around the collar of her shirt. I no sooner let my fist connect with her face than I heard a filmier voice shout, "stop" over and over. I drew my fist back for another strike but I was stop short by someone wrapping their right arm tightly around my waist and the other around my shoulders.

"LEMME GO! LEMME GO, DAMN IT!! I'M NOT FINSHED WITH THE BITCH YET!!!," I screamed as the person pulled my off of her I started to kick to try and free myself. The person's arms were tighter around me now and I felt the person whisper softly in my ear, "Nanaka.. What were you thinking?!," I blinked a few times and my anger subside some as I realized it was Aburatsubo-sempai. The girl who I'd been fighting with was crying profusely as a few of the member of her club helped her up and carried her away, a few of them mutter "bitch" in my direction, the others just glared. I let out a small sigh as Aburatsubo-sempai loosened his grip and set me down on the floor.

I glanced at my knuckles on my right had and saw that they were red. I guess I hit her harder than I had meant to. I couldn't look Aburatsubo in the face. I was all too embarrassed. "Nanaka.. What happened? You can tell that, can't you?," I still didn't want to get eye contact with him because I knew I'd end up blabbing the whole scenario to him by every detail. He sighed softly and placed her right hand under my chin and left it and got eye contact. His face looked concerned more than anything. "Fine.. Fine.. I'll tell you..," I sighed softly and then told him the whole story, from beginning to end, not leaving out the most minor of details.

* * * * Time Passes Some * * * * 

I crossed my arms slightly as I awaited his reply from the story. I just wanted to go home and forget that the whole thing had not even happened. That it was all just a bad dream. I kept my gaze at the ground but I glanced up every now and then to check his reactions. He placed his left hand on my shoulder and caressed the left side of my face where she had slapped me. Just at his mere touch I felt my face burn in a slight blush.

"Even though you were just retaliating from being both verbally assaulted and physically, you shouldn't have gone to such an extreme. I mean what would you have done if a teacher had found you two instead of me? You could have been expelled..," his voice trailed off some and I could hear the hurt in his voice in his last sentence. "I know.. I know.. I just have a short temper OK?," I raised my voice some at him even though I didn't mean to. I was still pissed off at the little bitch and her group. "Aburatsubo-sempai.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice it's just..," my voice trailed off some and I cupped my face into my hands. It took everything I had to fight back the tears.

I gasped slightly as I felt him move his arms around my waist and hold me there snuggly. Aburatsubo began to slowly caress my back gently with his left hand. He moved his head down to my shoulder and whispered comfortingly in my right ear, "It's OK.. I'll always be here for you.. Just like how you're always there for me.." I slid my arms lightly around his waist and pressed my face into his chest and just let the tears come as he continued to massage my back.

My tears weren't just because of what had happened. They were mostly from frustration. The frustration of wanting to be with him, and the actions he had recently been showing seemed to say he felt the same way. But why weren't we together like Sae and Takakura-sempai_? Is this how it's always gonna be? With confused emotions and never just coming out and saying "I want to be yours and I want you to be mine"? Why does my life have to be some difficult and confusing? Why cant everything be perfect?_, they thoughts kept running through my mind and it only seem to make the matter worse.

Even though I wasn't to aware of my surroundings I'm sure people that walked by to get their things at the end of the day were looking at us. This little factor only made me more on edge. I finally was able to get myself somewhat under control. At least enough where I got my tears to subside. I pulled myself away some from his embrace around me. He took his shirtsleeve and wiped my face some from my tears. A slight smile crossed my face and he smiled warmly back. "So are you going to be OK, now? Or is there anything I can do?," Aburatsubo asked concernedly. "No, I should be OK now. Thank you very much, though," I replied, "Ah shit! Now we're probably gonna be late from club! Gah! How could I have forgotten?." 

Aburatsubo merely chuckled at me some and teasingly said, "First time I've actually heard you somewhat complain about being late for club." I playfully gave him a soft punch in the stomach and told him to hush. We both laughed some at the situation and headed to the clubroom. As we rounded the corner of the hall the girl I had punch was standing there with her arms crossed and evidently waiting for me. It was so hard to hold back the laughter. This was due to the fact that her left eye was getting swollen and it would most likely be a black eye tomorrow. She gave a slight startled gasp when she saw that Aburatsubo was still with me.

"Your Aya-ness, I honestly don't know why you hang around with such _garbage_," she nodded in my direction then continued, "I honestly thought you had more taste than that!" He simply just shrugged and smugly replied, "I guess that just shows you don't know me very well. What you consider 'garbage' is actually something I hold very dear in my life. Now if you'll excuse us, we must be getting to our club meeting." Her mouth fell agape and he simply grabbed my arm gingerly and we continued our way to club. As we walked away I could faintly hear the girls muffled tears and profanities. 

We neared the clubroom and I thought I heard something. I felt my eyes go big as I realized it sounded like muffled moaning. Aburatsubo paused for a moment then placed her right hand on the club door and slid it open. I glanced away as I saw Takakura-sempai and Sae in a tight embrace, kissing. As soon as they had heard the door open, however, they pulled apart quickly and mumbled some to try and explain themselves. Each of them was beet red with embarrassment. Why would Sae do this to me? She and Takakura-sempai both knew that we would be there sometime yet they still took the chance to do this. Don't they realize how badly it hurts Aburatsubo and myself to see them like this?

I glanced up at Aburatsubo and noticed that he was trying to hide his pain and tears. Seeing him in such pain hurt me as well. I wish I could do something. If only they wouldn't have done this _knowing_ that we would eventually find them. _Some friend_, I thought to myself. 

We started to practice our usual magic warm up for the day, but I just couldn't seem to concentrate. I tried everything but I just had this feeling in my heart I just couldn't get rid of. It felt as if a mountain was weighting down my soul. Our magic kept going wrong. The simplest little thing of turning an orange to an apple went wrong. Instead it was transformed into a pineapple. Sae thought it was her fault and kept apologizing. 

"Hey guys," I started, "I know why our magic isn't working today. I'm just kinda not together today so I guess I'll just leave so I wont interrupt the whole meeting by fucking it up." I put my wand in my bag and picked it up. "Nanaka, are you sure you're OK?," Sae inquired. I stifled a slight tear and replied, "Yah! I'll be fine. I think I just need to go home and listen to some music. So I'll see you guys tomorrow! Ja ne!" And with that I hurried out the clubroom and dashed through the nearly empty school halls.

As I slowly made my walk home I could feel myself slip deeper and deeper into a dark depression. _What's wrong with me? Why have I been feeling this way for a while? It's just not fair.. It's just not fucking fair! Why is it she can have the guy she's had a crush over since our freshmen year and I can't?_, with that last little thought it hit me. I was actually jealous of my best friend. Jealous that she had the man of her dreams and the one I loved so much was queer. "Why does my life have to be an endless labyrinth of confusing emotions, and love for the one that I'll never have?," I mutter this question softly a loud. Hoping for an answer but knowing one will never come. 

I walked into my home only to find my annoying little brother slurping some ramen noodles as a snack. My mom peeked her head in through the curtain that lead to our small store. "Hey, Nanaka, your home early. Is everything OK?, " she asked somewhat concerned. "Yeah. I'm fine I was just tired so I didn't go to club today. I'll be up stairs in my room if you need me," I replied as I headed up the narrow steps. I dropped my things at the end of my bed and flopped down upon my bed.

I try to figure out what's up with my emotions by shutting my eyes and replaying everything from the start of the fight until now. I feel myself begin to drift off into sleep but my mother hollers up at me, "Nanaka! You have a visitor!" "OK, Mom!," I yell back down wondering who it could be. I hear someone begin to climb the stairs and head towards my room. I sit up quickly and I feel my mouth drop slightly open as I see Aburatsubo standing in my doorway with a smug smile. 

"A—Aburatsubo-sempai! Wh—what are you doing here?," I question him in shock and curiosity. "Mind if I come in?," is all he says. I simply nod in acceptance as he shut my door and slipped gracefully over to me and sat down beside me at the edge of my bed. I ask him again why he's here and finally I get an answer. "I saw you hold back your tears as you quickly darted out of the clubroom. I knew something was up because it's just not like you to not be concentrated on your magic. Plus, I wanted to make sure you were still OK from your little cat fight earlier," as he finished he slid his hand right arm around my waist and gave my side a gentle squeeze with his hand. "Abura—," I started but was cut off by his lips taking in mine. 

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. I could feel the fire of pleasure run through my veins at the mere touch of his lips on mine. A thought of why he's doing this crossed my mind for a moment but I gave up on it and just indulged on the moment. He slid his other arm around my neck and cradled my head as he pressed gently against my body with his own. I felt a muffled moan escape from my throat. I was enjoying every moment of this. I didn't want it to stop. His tongue gently traced the outline of my lips, searching for entrance. I complied and opened my mouth slightly. Aburatsubo slid his tongue into my mouth and at the first touch of his tongue I mind I felt my body go tense. I slipped my arms around him and began to rub his back gently. We played a little tongue wrestling for a while before he pushed on me more and pinned me against my bed. I let out a slight sound as it shocked me some. Our kissing kept getting more passionate, and I jerked some as I felt him slip a hand soothingly up my shirt. 

"Nanaka! Hey, Nanaka!," I heard my mother call. _Damn it! Damn it all! Why does she have to yell for me right now?!_, I ponder to myself. I realize that my mouth is really dry. I open my eyes and discover myself to have been making out with my penguin plushie in my sleep. I gasp some in realizing that the whole thing was just a dream. I started to cry. I didn't want it to be a dream. I wanted it to be Aburatsubo, not my plushified penguin. I did feel quite stupid that I was acting out my dream and wanted to forget it happened, but I didn't want to forget the dream.

"Nanaka! Are you awake? You have a visitor!," when my mom hollered that up to me I felt myself stop breathing and hold my breath. "No.. It can't be..," I mutter a loud then yelled a reply to my mom, "Yeah, mom! I'm awake I'll be down in a sec!" I straighten my school uniform that I was still wearing, and darted out my room and down my steps. I know I had a shocked expression on my face but I couldn't believe it. Aburatsubo was sitting on my sofa waiting for me. "A—Aburatsubo-sempai! Wh—what are you doing here?," I ask realizing as soon as I said it I was quoting my dream. "I was worried about with all that happened. Want to take a walk so we can talk about a few things?," he questioned. All I could do was nod in response. He smiled happily and stood up. I quickly slipped on my shoes, told my mom I'd be gone for a bit, and headed out the door with him.

I know. I'm leavin' ya hangin' but, hey, that's what authors are for, ne? ^_~ I have a slight idea for the next chapter so it'll be on it's way shortly. Until then, ja ne!  ~*~Nikkeh~*~


	5. Don't Worry...

Don't worry… 

"Don't worry about it", I stated trying to convince Sae everything was and would be all right. "But, Nanaka has been acting differently lately. She's just not acting like her usual self. You no that as well as I do", replied Sae. She did have a point. Nakatomi had been acting differently as well as Aburatsubo. We were both silent for a moment, both trying to think of what to say or do about the whole situation. "Do you think.." she started, ending the silence in the room, "Do you think Nanaka is depressed because you and I are.. a couple?" I looked away from her face, not being able to withstand the hurt look in her eyes. _If this _does _bother Nakatomi would Sae be such a loyal friend as to break up with me to keep her happy?_ This thought crossed my mind then I shook it off and replied, "I'm not sure.. But it could also be about Aburatsubo or maybe a combination of both."  

I took a deep breath and asked her a question I had to know, "If it _is_ because of us you wouldn't.. well.. you know.. would you?" I felt the hurt in my own voice and turned away from her again, afraid that her answer might be 'yes'. "Oh, Takeo! How could I ever even think of doing something like that to you", she exclaimed. A smile came across my face as I turned back towards her. Then before I knew it she clung to me, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. "Oh Takeo..," she whispered softly before placing her lips upon my own. I let a slight moan escape my lips before I slid my tongue into her month then gently placed my arms around her. She began to grope me; I felt my face heat for she had never been so daring as to do so. I also felt something else get a little, erm, 'happy'.

"Takeo, have you been listening to anything I've been saying or just mumbling to yourself for no reas—", she cut herself off in mid sentence as her eyes went wide then quickly looked away from me. _Damn it! You'd think these little daydreams would stop by now. _I thought to myself some. Then seeing her look away and noticing the crimson color a crossed her cheeks I wondered what I had done. "Uh.. Sorry I kinda dazed out there, but, um, are you OK?" I inquired. She glanced at me slightly but still refused to have eye contact as she answered, "Your.. uh.. well.. it's like.. um.. y—your pants.." I blinked some then the thought crossed my mind. _Oh God.. Please no! Not now! Please let it not be what I think it is.. _I swallowed hard and reluctantly looked down at my pants.

"Shhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.." I said in embarrassment and annoyance that it had happened. I quickly grabbed myself and darted beside a small table in the clubroom so it wouldn't be as obvious. _Out of all the parts of that daydream to come true. Why did it have to be _that_ part?!_ I thought, scolding myself for letting it happen. I laughed nervously some trying to think of something to say to attempt to explain my action. She glanced some at me and looked as if she was about to say something right when the clubroom door slid open.

"Hi! Sorry I'm so late but at least I showed up this time, right?" It was Aikawa. She glanced at Sae and me and then continued to speak, "Is everything all right or should I just leave you two alone?" "Oh no, that's OK, please stay Akane" spoke Sae. I myself kept quiet. I didn't know what to stay and I was still 'preoccupied.' Aikawa nodded and placed her stuff in a corner, "So where's Nakatomi and Aburatsubo?" I coughed some and then proceeded to answer her question about the two, "Nakatomi left early for, um, personal reasons, I suppose, would best fit that, and Aburatsubo left a few seconds after Nakatomi."

"Mm, so I guess then that there's no club today?" I placed my hands on the table and let out a small sign. It never fails that Aikawa can put everything so bluntly when it didn't involve business. Feeling that my 'problem' had finally gone away, I stepped out from behind the table and nodded, "We'll reschedule the meeting for another day." 

~=~=~=~=~Point of View switch! – Takeo to Aburatsubo~=~=~=~=~

"Awwh! Nanaka finally has a boyfriend," exclaimed Nakatomi's little brother, Naoki, while peeking his head out the door. A shocked expression came a cross my face. Nakatomi quickly grabbed the young boy by the collar of his shirt and proceeded to warn him, "Naoki! You little twerp! Shut the hell up before I beat your ass again!" "All right! All right! Geez! I was just kidding, you've been taking things way to seriously lately," protested Naoki. Nakatomi released his shirt and Naoki quickly darted back inside, then she looked at me and calmly stated, "Shall we continue?" A smirk came a cross my face and I nodded.

We walked in silence for quite sometime. I know I needed to talk to her but I just couldn't figure out how to put my thoughts into words for some reason. Even though if it were off topic I had to at least try and start a conversation to end this tension of silence, "So, does your brother all ways act like that when one of your guy friends stops by?" She let out a small sigh then looked up at me some, "To tell you the truth, you're the only guy who's ever really been at my house besides family. By the way, I'm sorry for the way he was acting. Naoki can be such a little prick at times."

I snickered slightly remembering how she had terrified the young boy before we left. "What's so funny? At least you don't have to live with him," she snapped a little towards the end as she always does when feeling the slightly be agitated. "I guess it would be hard at times but at least you always had something to do. I being the only child have always wondered what it would be like to have an older or younger brother or sister. I think it's something all kids wonders at one point until they do end up getting a sibling then missing the days when it was only them."

"Aburatsubo, it amazes me how you can just hit the nail on the head at times. And you are right, that's how I felt until my mother gave birth to the twerp," Nakatomi gave a slight laugh, "Although once I did wonder what it would be like to be on the opposite side of the fence. Y'know, being the mother and having to break up the quarrels between the siblings before one killed the other. That reminds me of this little 'health lesson' my one friend once made: 'The little soldiers (sperm) go into the lady person and then she moans because of the object going into her and she screams from pleasure and he grunts and they are in a weird position and then her egg gets fertilized and then like they have a sixty-nine and than nine months later.. is an accident.' I don't know what that has to do with it exactly, it just kinda popped into my head." We both broke into laughed over the little saying then I sat down on the edge of a fountain in front of a nearby park.

"Getting off the subject some, I came by your house because I just felt I really needed to talk to you," I started then took a deep breath to continue while she sat down beside me. I looked at her in the eyes seeing a look of both endearment and worry of what I might say. "Nakatomi," I began, "This is hard to put into words, but I'm still having many mixed feelings." Her eyes started to water up and I could see she was on the break of tears, and then she quickly looked away from me and towards the ground. Without much thinking a quickly place my right hand under her chin, then turned her head so she was facing me again, "Nanaka, please don't cry.." My voice trailed off some for I hated seeing her so hurt. 

"I'm sorry, I've just been really sensitive lately," she choked in a breath in an attempt to stifle the tears before they fell. I removed my hand from under her chin and gently place my left arm around her shoulders to comfort her some, "There's no reason to be sorry, you've done nothing wrong. Stop being so hard on yourself for no reason. If you keep doing that you'll end up in a deep depression and that's the _last_ thing I want to happened to you." I gave her a slight squeeze then continued, "Listen, this hard for me to say but I'm still kinda emotionally confused. Something tells me I feel more for you than just a friend and yet.. Part of me still has some feelings for Takeo even though I now see it will never be."

"So are you saying there's a chance?" she asked so softly it could be considered a whisper. I nodded slightly, "It's just for right now, let's just stay really good friends until I come to a conclusion with my emotions. Is that OK with you?" I moved my face in closer to hers so as only she could hear my words just on the off chance someone was nearby. "I totally understand. At least friends is better than nothing, ne?" she said with a slight chuckle at the end. I nodded then moved my mouth so it was a few centimeters away from her ear, "You diffidently have more of a chance than that 'mentally ill' club." I began to pull my head away from hers but before I did I place a small kiss right in front of her ear.

 ~=~=~=~=~Point of View switch! – Aburatsubo to Nanaka~=~=~=~=~

Aburatsubo then stood up and looked around the area he said something but I remained on the edge of the fountain, still in some shock over the whole thing, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" "I thought I told you to stop saying you're sorry when you've done nothing wrong. Anyways, what I asked was if you wanted to go somewhere and get something to eat for supper." "Sure. Oh shit! I can't, I just remembered I don't have any money with me," I replied while standing up. "Who said you had to pay for your own? This is my little treat, OK?" he said with a smug smile on his face. I felt my face heat up some and smiled back slightly, "So where to?" 

"Hm, there is this nice little sushi shop a few blocks up. I hear they serve really good ramen noodles and tempura. Wanna try it?" he asked. "Sure, I've always loved ramen noodles, especially with a little bit of grated cheese and shrimp pieces," I said then we headed off towards the little shop. As we went a long, making our way there, we would window shop some every now and then. For some reason, I felt happier than I have for the longest time. Even though we weren't going out, I felt whole when he was around. I also think that knowing that I had a chance lifted my hopes immensely, even though there still was that chance of us not being together.

We soon came a cross a small sushi shop called "Daiya Nihon Shokuhin." "This is the place," stated Aburatsubo. As we entered I did notice that the place did look awfully small compared to all the other shops and sidewalk cafés. We were seated and shortly after our courses were served. _For being such an unknown place this place sure has great service and the food is to die for!_ I thought to myself some. Aburatsubo and I talked about passed memories from our high school years and the old cartoon shows we watched growing up that we missed that hadn't been on air in years. After we had finished eating we still talked some more about random things the Aburatsubo paid the bill and we left the little shop.

"Wow I didn't realize we had been talking so long, it's already gotten nearly completely dark," he stated as he gazed off into the night's sky. "Yah, it's hard to believe it's already about 7:45," I said as I walked up beside him. "Well I guess I better walk you home before your mother and mine start worrying," he looked down at me and gave me a warm smile. With out saying anything I smiled back and we started our way back to my house.

We started to come a cross an alley when we heard a trash can tip over with a loud crash. "Must be another alley cat," I whispered softly. "Yeah, I think that's all it was too," he said and we walked passed the alley enjoying the nights air and the slight breeze. "Alley cat, my ass," muttered a strange voice. We both turned to see a rough looking man, almost six feet tall. I couldn't make out any other details being that it was dark and all. Aburatsubo stepped in front of me in some sort of protection, I think. The man slid his hand into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small object. Before I knew it he pushed a small button on it and a blade shot out of it. I gasped some and took a step back.

"Give me everything ya got if ya cherish your life!" he said just loud enough for us to he was serious yet soft enough that no one around would know the danger we were in. "When I tell you to, run. Run as fast as you can and don't turn back until you're safe at home," Aburatsubo whispered. "What was that, punk?!" the man was starting to get more agitated. "All right I'll give you my money," Aburatsubo stated as he slid his hand up into his school uniform, right in between the over shirt and the t-shirt. "Hurry it up kid or I'll make die slowly while I rape your girlfriend," I began to feel more terrified by the moment and I went to take another step back. "Stay were you are!" he shouted at me. I was trying to hold back the tears, know that if I made any noise he might do something to Aburatsubo or me. Clutching something under his shirt he began to mutter a few words. It took me a second to realize it was a spell and that he must be clutching his wand under his shirt. "Eh ehto alpeh beito to ehm," he whispered softly. Then man's knife began to sparkle with a magic glow, "Wha—what the fuck?" he exclaimed and within moments his knife had been transformed into a small plushified dog. "RUN!" Aburatsubo shouted at me and with out a second thought I took off running down the street. "Hey come back here you, punks," I could hear the man shout I went to turn back to make sure that Aburatsubo was behind me, because if he wasn't I wasn't leaving without him.

"I'm right behind you just keep running as fast as you can," I heard him call only a foot or two away. Aburatsubo grabbed my arm as he started to pass me, and then quickly pulled me into a clothes shop. We stayed near some people as we caught our breath. "That was close," I whispered softly to him. "Your OK though, right?" he asked and I could sense much concern in his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine, and you?" he nodded some, "I'm good." Now, being out of the danger, I felt myself about to cry. I was shaking some from the shock of the whole experience. Even though I tried to hide Aburatsubo saw I was still shaky from it, and place his arms around me in a tight embrace. "It's OK. Everything is gonna be OK, now. We're out of the danger," I snuggled against his chest some enjoying the feeling of comfort. 

"Hey! Buy something or get out," cried one of the employees of the store. Aburatsubo let go of me some, but still kept his left arm around me as we left. We quickly hurried back to my house and told my mother what had happened, with the exception of the magic using part. She was shocked and kept asking both of us if we were all right. "Listen, I don't think it's right for Aburatsubo to walk home by himself after all this has happened. It's getting late anyways, so, why don't you call your mom and ask if its OK if you stay in our spare room tonight. Besides, tomorrow is Saturday, so you wont have to get up early for school," my mother suggested. 

"Thank you very much, I think I will take you up on that offer. So, where is your phone located?" he asked. "Nanaka, you can show it to him. I have to finish doing the inventory for the shop," I nodded to my mother. Aburatsubo called his mother and got the OK. I led him up the stairs and showed him his room for the night. "This is your room to the left, the one on the right is mine, and the bathroom is the last door on the right. Any questions about anything?" I asked while looking up at him with a smile. "No, I think I'm good. Thank you for letting me stay, and see you in the morning," and with that he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and darted into his room and shut the door. With a smirk a cross my face and the light blush I could feel I made my way into my room for the night.

Woo! Fun! Now to think of what to do for the next chapter! BTW! Sorry I was so late with this one. I'll try not to delay the next chapter as much as I did this one. ^_^ ~*~Nikkeh~*~


End file.
